Unbelievable Odds
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'The Capitol people would love him, they would love how surly, handsome and uncooperative he was, he would lap up the sponsors, I just knew it'


a/n; so this little one shot (may become more idk) has something that's been praying on my mind for a long, long time. I've always shipped this couple right from the start to the end of the books, don't get me wrong I think katniss/peeta are cute but they just don't have the intensity and the chemistry that gale/katniss have. now this is my first ever fic in this genre so please don't judge too harshly, I really am trying my best. so please enjoy and tell me what you think! song recommendations- safe and sound by taylor swift (I know this is meant to be rue's song but I was listening to this all of the way through writing this piece) another song is for everything a reason- carina round (I felt this really explained the whole 'odds in your favour idea' from the hunger games itself)

* * *

><p>"Primrose Everdeen"<p>

I had never felt this way before. I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach multiple times, no I felt worse than that; I felt like a knife had been rammed through my gut, like a spear had torn it's way through my intestines. I couldn't breathe; I knew my breath was coming out in short pants, like I was having some sort of asthma attack. I looked up and my eyes moved straight to the figure walking forwards, her blonde plaits swinging behind her, the little white end of her shirt sticking out; like the little duck. It was that above anything else that roused me, and suddenly all feeling of worry for Prim was gone, as she walked forwards, I knew what I had to do to protect her. I didn't even consider for a moment what I was doing, that I was putting myself into the dreadful hunger games. All I could think about was saving Prim, sweet Prim who wouldn't harm a fly.

"No, no Prim!" I called out rushing forwards, I didn't need to push past people as the crowd parted for me, I felt a Peacekeeper clutch my arm and I shook him off, no fear as I did so; I didn't care what happened now, I didn't care that I was disobeying orders, I had to get to Prim, had to save my little sister, who I knew would not be able to defend herself in the arena, I knew Prim wouldn't last five minutes in their, she was too kind to kill, not like me. "Prim, no I volunteer!" I screamed, even though the area was silent I was desperate to be heard, desperate people understood what I was saying. "I volunteer as tribute"

I heard the shocked intake breath of the crowd but I wasn't surprised at all. In wealthier districts children often volunteered, children who had been training all their lives even though it was technically not allowed;career tributes as they called them, the tributes who nearly always won. District 12 was different though, the word _volunteer_ in District 12 was basically the same as the word _corpse_.In fact volunteering was so unheard of in District 12 I could see the people on stage talking about it, trying to remember the process. I tensed for a moment before I saw the Mayor shake his head, just allowing me to volunteer without protocool, clearly pitying me. District 12 just about never had victoris, we only had two victors from the past hunger games, one was dead and the other; Haymitch was on stage; head lolled no doubt drunk, as he always was.

"No Katniss!" Prim called out and I shook my head at her, running forwards, pushing away the peacekeepers that surrounded her, I embraced her for a moment but only for a moment before breaking free, I couldn't begin to cry, I couldn't break down. These moments would be televised later and everyone always assessed you from the moment you were reaped, I couldn't appear weak to the other tributes already, I couldn't allow myself to cry. I gently pushed Prim's arms off me and moved to walk past her, their would be time for loving goodbyes and hugging later, right now I needed to stay composed. "No" She sobbed again and the site of Prim crying nearly broke me, I hated to see Prim cry. It was one of the few things that bought me to tears, one of the few things that upset me, not many people could get such an emotional reaction from me as Prim did when upset.

Again I shook my head and bit down on my lip hard, anything to stop myself from crying. "Prim go, now" I moved forwards again, preparing to push her in the direction of our Mother, but I had no need. Walking through the crowd as I had was Gale, people too parted for him as he ran forwards, scooping up a thrashing Prim; ignoring her cries. I smiled at him, a thank you for saving me from breaking down, saving me from loosing the Games before they had even begun.

"Up you go Catnip" He said and I knew only I could hear the shaking in his voice; I nodded again and walked forwards, finally stepping up onto the podium, taking my place on stage. I barely heard Effies words about honor and volunteering for family glory, I honestly didn't care. I was fighting every will I had not to cry and I knew the second I stopped I would break down in a huddle on the floor, and I refused to do so until I was alone. Effie paused for a moment to allow for clapping but none came, instead the crowd remained silent and that gesture again moved me to tears, tears I would not allow myself to shed.

"Okay then" Effie spoke clearly unnerved by the silence District 12 were showing, I watched her move across stage, and her hand dived into the boy's bowl, searching round for a name, she plucked one out and I barely had time to hope for Gale's safety when the name was called, that upbeat Capitol accent ringing across the square.

"Gale Hawthorne"

The gasp from the crowd was louder this time, even cries of shock ran through it and I knew why. Everyone knew Gale and I were best friends, they saw us together constantly; at the Hob, at one another's houses, people often called us attached at the hip, and teased that we were together. Everyone knew how close we were, how we relied on each other and had a bond many people envied and some didn't understand. People often joked about how we would end up married. Greasy Sal and Darius the Peacekeeper would always tease us when we passed through the Hob; asking if we had set a date for the wedding yet and if we would name our kids after them. My eyes found Greasy Sal's in the crowd and I could see how unhappy she looked, as did all of the crowd.

The feeling I experienced then was one I had only felt twice before. Once when I found out about my Fathers death and again mere minutes ago when Prim's name had called and I had felt powerless until I realized I could volunteer for her. This time felt worse as there was nothing I could do to save Gale from this fate, nothing I could do to stop him going into the games, just like there was nothing I could have done to save my Father. I felt sick again and tears continued to prick at my eyes, I bit the inside of my mouth so hard I could taste blood, the pain was harsh but it stopped me from crying, just as I had intended.

Another shoot of fear ran through my at something else, who would take care of our families? It had always been an agreement between Gale and I that if one of us got chosen for the Reaping then the other would take care of the families. Feed them and bring them food for no cost, we had agreed on it a while back, but we had never considered us both going up for the Reaping, never thought the odds could be this bad. What would my families do? My only hope was that people would take care of our families out of pity. Again my gaze met Greasy Sal's who nodded; I knew straight away what that meant; a silent gesture not to worry, that our families wouldn't starve. I nodded back before my attention turned once more to Gale.

I watched him place Prim down on the floor who immediately ran to my Mothers arms, I could see she was stood next to Hazel, an arm round her as she comforted her, it was nice to see my Mother being strong, something she would have to do now that I was gone. My eyes caught hers and she smiled at me, her eyes glistening with tears, I returned the smile quickly; I would say goodbye to her later. Again I remained strong as Gale walked to the stage, a cold stony expression on his face. The Capitol people would just love him, they would love how surly and uncooperative he was, how handsome he was, he would lap up the sponsors, I just knew it.

I couldn't help but think about myself for a moment then, how would I seem to the crowd. I gathered I looked brave volunteering for my little sister. You would think more people would volunteer for family members but it was rare. What I had done was a radical thing. I looked up at myself on the huge screens that played the reaping to the people at the back of the crowd who couldn't see us. My face looked dead set and tough as though nothing could break me. It was opposite to how I was feeling in side but I was glad that I managed to seem so strong in such a horrible time. I knew what would happen if I broke down, I would be labelled weak. An easy target. Looking weak was an option that never worked for anyone, bar one person; Johanna Mason. She had been a tribute not too long ago from District 7. She had acted weak to begin with, snivelling and upset but it turned out she could kill easily, she had won the contest in a matter of days. The Capitol viewers loved her but the officials didn't like how she played the game, so I hadn't heard much about her since.

"That's the ticket, strapping lad like you should eliminate the competition in no time" I heard Effie trill as Gale stepped on stage, my head turned and my eyes met his. He smiled sadly at me, a smile that for some reason reminded me of earlier; eating blackberries and making fun of the Capitol accents, that seemed like a world away now, as though it had happened years ago rather than hours. My expression quickly mirrored his own, trust him to make me smile at a time like this, even if it was a sad smile. His hand reached out for mine, and I didn't hesitate to lace my fingers through his; it was odd two tributes joining hands on stage, as only one had the chance of coming home. But regardless, everyone knew how close Gale and I were, and nothing; not even the Hunger Games could change that.

"Our tributes Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen" Again no one clapped but this time they didn't remain still either, every person in District 12 pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them towards us. My nails dug into Gale's palm at the gesture but he made no effort to flinch away, his grip remained strong, regardless that I was probably hurting him. The gesture was a loving one; a way to say we love you, come back to us and if you can't; goodbye. The gesture lasted for a moment before it was over, Effie merely giggled and just went on about how District 12 had some quirky traditions. I knew her words were for the cameras, the sign it was no quirky tradition, but a sign of a respect. It had moved me completely to see District 12 supporting us, refusing to clap at that fact that two best friends would be going into the arena together.

I didn't move from the podium as the Mayor began to speak closing up the reaping ceremony, instead my hand remained encased in Gale's, his grip strong as we stared up to the sky. My eyes flickered down to the hills and the rustle of the trees their. I looked across at Gale whose gaze had followed mine, and I knew that he was thinking the same as I was. That he and I would never hunt together again, we would never run through the mud laughing, we would never harvest Katniss roots whilst splashing water at each other, and we would never spend another day in the field together, laughing as though we lived normal happy lifes, not one's filled with starvation and fear.

I closed my eyes then, only feeling Gale's warm hand encased in mine. I know that only one of us would make it home, only one of us would return a victor. District 12 would have a victor this year, I was positive about it and I would do anything I could to make sure it was Gale.

* * *

><p>so what do you guys think? I tried my very best to stick to the books but I didn't want to directly copy so I did my own kind of thing! should I continue? maybe write when they're on the train together? or do the reaping from gale's point of view? please, please let me know :) also please review m'lovlies.<p> 


End file.
